


The Wolf and The Hunter

by LaBrujaLesbiana



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBrujaLesbiana/pseuds/LaBrujaLesbiana
Summary: Isabelle Lightwood can't help but feel left behind. Alec has Magnus, Jace has Clary, Simon has Maia, and even Maryse has Luke. But Izzy? No one. Until the day she meets Kanako Okumura, a shy and sweet werewolf with an unfortunate past in Luke's pack.Will the fate that brings them together spark something meaningful?Or will Kanako's past and baggage be too much for the shadowhunter to just set aside for the sake of a relationship?





	The Wolf and The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing again! I teased this story on my Wattpad back in April and now it’s finally public! The actress to picture (if you want) when picturing Kanako is named Haruka Abe and she’s a Japanese and English actress

Alec comes home to see a slightly worried Magnus making something and handing it to a very worried Catarina. The warlocks look up and see the shadowhunter looking at them in concern.

“Something wrong?” “Nothing that concerns you, Alec. If you want to help, can you contact Raphael and Luke? Tell them to meet with Magnus so he can send them to my place.” “Sure, yeah.” Alec grabs his phone and goes to call the two downworlders, leaving the warlocks alone. Magnus runs a hand over his face and looks at Catarina. His eyes hold a look that says he has doubts about this, but Cat shakes her head.

“It will work, I’m sure of it.” “You cannot guarantee that this will work on her. I’m not even too sure myself.” “It has to work, Magnus. She’s so young and does not deserve to die because some vampire decided that she shouldn’t live simply for the fact that she’s a werewolf.” “Alright, if you say so. Now go because she needs that treatment as soon as possible.” “Right.” Catarina creates a portal and returns to the guest room in her home that she converted into an infirmary. 

“Kanako? You alright in here, honey?” “I’m in pain but I should be alright.” “Sweetheart you nearly lost your arm. Are you sure? If it was me, I would be traumatized.” “Not the worst thing I’ve experienced, Miss Catarina.” “Just call me Cat, sweetie.” “Sorry...” “No need to be sorry.” Kanako lies back and tries to relax, still in immense pain but not wanting to worry anyone. Cat grabs the potion from Magnus and has Kanako sit up so she can drink it before Cat rubs the other part on her arm. Kanako tries not to gag on the foul liquid as her wound is rubbed. She feels a wave of warmth and some of her pain subsides by the time the warlock finishes, but the sharp pains she receives from the initial rubbing linger longer than she liked.

“それは痛い! That hurts!” “Sorry, Kanako. Now, you need your rest. Is there anything you need me to know first? I’m having Luke and the vampire clan leader over to settle all this.” “I told you all that I could, Miss.” “Alright, sweetie. Now get some rest.” “Yes, ma’am.” Catarina leaves the room after making sure that the young werewolf was comfortable. The warlock turns to see Luke and Raphael entering her home through a portal and gives a sad smile in greeting. Luke steps forward first, extremely concerned about the sweet girl in his pack.

“Will she be okay?” “She should be fine. Her wound is healing a bit slower than I would like but she’s getting there. I’m having her rest at the moment.” “The Vampire from my clan has already been exiled from New York. Last i heard, he was halfway to Texas. He will probably die in a week.” Catarina nods as Raphael speaks before turning back to the room, hearing a small groan. Luke is immediately walking towards the room but stops with his hand on the doorknob. He turns to the warlock.

“May i?” “Be my guest. I’m sure she’ll relax more after seeing you.” Luke nods and opens the door to see two green eyes looking up at him. The alpha offers a gentle smile as he sits on the edge of the bed, offering his hand to her. Once a small and pale hand is in the palm of Luke’s large calloused one, he encloses his fingers around it gently as if it were made of glass.

“I am so sorry that this happened to you.” “Don’t apologize, Luke.” “Are you in any pain?” “A little but I’m okay.” “Get some rest, sweetheart. If you need anything, ask Cat or contact me.” “Okay, Luke.” The alpha finds himself kissing the smaller woman on the forehead gently and leaves the room, allowing her to sleep. He did stroke the scars that show how she was turned on her face and arm before leaving though. Seeing where her arm was nearly ripped off reminded the werewolf of how he found Kanako and why he brought her into the pack in the first place. 

~FLASHBACK: 4 YEARS PRIOR~

Luke was taking a moment to relax when one of his pack mates bursts into his room.

“Luke! There’s a girl! She was covered in blood and the alpha won’t do anything! You gotta help her!” “Show me!” All thoughts of relaxing were out that damn window as Luke went with his pack member against their alpha to save a girl’s life. 

The duo reaches an area in the woods and finds an unconscious girl with blood on her clothing and scratches across her face, she doesn’t look any older than about sixteen. Luke checks her pulse and feels it beat weakly against his fingers as her body moves. A soft groan reaches the werewolves’ ears as two gentle green eyes look up at them.

“Hey sweetheart, can you tell me what happened? I’m a cop, I can help you.” “M-my boyfriend... I made him mad again...” “Can you tell me your name and age? We need to get you to a hospital.” “K-Kanako Okumura and I’m twenty years old.” “Kanako, that’s beautiful. I need you to stay awake while I call for help, can you do that for me?” “I-i don’t know...” “Tell me where you’re from. What’s your family like?” Luke feels a sense of panic as he sees the girl’s eyelids droop. He throws his phone to the werewolf that joined him.

“Call Magnus! Kanako you gotta stay awake for me. Answer my questions. Where are you from?” “I-i’m from Kyoto, Japan. I came to America with my parents and brothers about ten years ago.” “Tell me about your brothers. Are you the youngest?” “I was born fourth out of seven. Three younger brothers and three older.” “Do you all get along?” “Two of my brothers have passed away but I get along alright with the rest of them.” “I’m sorry to hear that. What about your parents?” “Um... My father and I don’t get along and my mother is dead...” “I’m sorry to hear that, sweetheart. I need you to keep talking for a minute okay?” “O-okay...” Kanako’s eyes start fluttering closed and Luke growls slightly. The other werewolf looks at him and nods, knowing what he needs to do. Luke understands the nod and shakes his head.

“No way.” “She’ll die if you don’t!” “What if I do and she dies from that?!” “Luke, we have no choice!” “I... *sigh* Kanako, sweetie? I need to do something, okay? It’s gonna hurt, but you’ll be okay.” “Mhm...” “I’m sorry.” Luke shifts enough to scratch Kanako down her right arm, causing her to whine in pain. Seconds later, a certain glittery warlock is running up to them. Luke shifts back as Magnus stares at her.

“Lucian, what did you do?” “Took a risk.” “Well, being scratched by two werewolves should increase her chance of Lycanthropy.” “Two... Wait so...?” “The scratches on her face are from your kind, how could you not tell?” “So that means the Clave can’t throw a fit from me scratching her because someone already did.” “Precisely.” Magnus closes her wounds for her, wincing sympathetically when the scratches on her face and arm leave visible scarring. Once she’s healed, Magnus opens a portal to his loft and Luke carries her through. The other werewolf goes back to the pack for damage control. 

Luke places the unconscious girl on the couch, Magnus giving her a quick once over before raising an eyebrow at the ex-shadowhunter. Luke raises one back in confusion. 

“What?” “Why her? What catches your attention about her?” “She’s a young girl scared out of her mind that needed help. Acted more on impulse to try and save her. Magnus, she’s only twenty. She can’t die this young.” “Believe me, I understand. It’s still risky though. What if your alpha rejects her?” “I highly doubt that he will. He likes the numbers.” “True. Go, you stink. I’ll alert you when she wakes up.” Luke reluctantly leaves the room and goes home, showering and changing before he waits to hear from Magnus. He finds himself pacing slightly, unsure of why he’s so set on getting this girl help. The only thing that comes to mind is Clary. The girl he sees as his daughter isn’t that much younger than Kanako. Well, six years younger actually so it’s enough of a gap to not see a connection. Luke sighs and sits on his couch to try and relax until he hears any news on the girl.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Luke looks at the closed door, trying to not be overly worried about the woman as she rests. Cat gives him a reassuring smile and dismisses both him and Raphael. The two downworld leaders leave the warlock’s home through the same portal and the Vampire of the duo turns to the alpha.

“Listen, i know I technically shouldn’t give a shit about what happens to that woman because of her kind but... Could you do me a favor and keep me updated on her recovery? She refused to fight, saying it felt wrong. She seems too... Innocent and it makes me want to protect her in a weird way.” “That’s Kanako for you. I’ll keep you posted. The sun should be up soon and I’m sure members of your clan will have questions.” “Right.” Luke and Raphael go their separate ways to their own homes, the werewolf on both of their minds. 

Alec looks at Magnus when everyone left their home, curious and confused. The warlock notices and approaches his boyfriend.

“What happened?” “A werewolf girl that Lucian saved four years ago was attacked by a vampire who was very anti-werewolf. I was giving Catarina things to aide the healing process while the leaders of both downworld species needed to be there to determine punishment and fault.” “Will she be okay?” “I’m not sure.” “Even though it was a dispute between downworlders, I’ll send Izzy and Clary to Cat’s tomorrow to get the reports of the incident so we have it on file if need arise.” “Look at you, being the best Head of Institute that damn building ever held.” “Look at you, being all flattering.” “Smooth.” Alec laughs a bit along with his boyfriend and gives him a gentle kiss before sending a quick text to Izzy so she can prep Clary for the next day.

The Lightwood girl looks at her phone and sighs, not in the mood to brief her friend especially after she’s been out on a date and that’s all she’s going to talk about for a few minutes. Izzy is happy for Jace and Clary, she is.

But she’s lonely.

And getting incident reports about a downworlder dispute with her best friend who loves talking about her boyfriend while she hasn’t had a decent date in months doesn’t sound like a pleasant way to spend her Thursday morning. She selfishly thinks to herself about the possibility of the victim of the incident being cute then dismisses the thought, knowing she shouldn’t think like that because someone got hurt. 

Her mind can’t help but wander briefly for a moment about the possibility of a cute single werewolf.

She needs a drink, she then decided. 

Or ten.


End file.
